


Children of the Vongola

by Dina999



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: The first generation of Vongola find seven children on the doorstep of their mansion, they are damn similar to them. Although the keepers know that these are not theirs children, they decide to educate them as receivers of Vongola's will.
Kudos: 14





	1. The beginning of everything

It was an ordinary morning for everyone in the house. Giotto and G discussed business, Asari played the flute, Knuckle did an extreme workout, Lampow was bummed as usual, Alaudi was reading the newspaper, and Demon was sitting on the windowsill and enjoying the view of the garden, drinking hot tea.

Everything was calm until the pleasant silence was broken by a loud knock on the front door. All the keepers looked at each other in surprise, it was too early for the guests, and the enemies would hardly knock before attacking.

"Lampow, go open it," Gee ordered.

"Why me?" pouted the guardian of the thunderstorm, he did not want to get up from the sofa and throw his sweets.

"Come on, Lampow, go," the red-haired man ordered more imperiously and the guy had to obey.

He reluctantly got up and went to the door, while grumbling all the way about Giotto's right hand. There was a click of a lock and an unexpected heart-rending cry of a green-eyed youth. From the scream, all the keepers immediately jumped up and headed for the door, ready to fight the enemy, but they were dumbfounded when they saw what had frightened Lampow so much.

Seven small children curled up on the doorstep of the mansion and slept peacefully, it is surprising that the cries of the green-eyed did not wake the kids, because his loud voice was probably heard by the whole house.

"What? How?" asked the guardian of the storm in a trembling voice, pointing to a child dressed in a cow's overalls, he is so much like himself, next to the boy was a plush bull.

"What does it mean?" Asari asks in a whisper, looking at the dark-haired boy in blue pajamas, who outwardly was almost a copy of a swordsman, in his hands the child was clutching a toy dog.

"Fu-fu-fu, it's getting interesting," Spade laughs strangely and looks with interest at the boy with the pineapple hairstyle, in the dream the kid hugged his plush owl closer to him.

"As for me, nothing funny," grumbled G, his gaze fell on a boy with ash hair, he slept in an embrace with a kitten.

Alaudi nodded in agreement and silently looked at the child with black hair, in his hands was a small yellow toy bird.

"This is extremely strange! What will we do?!" Knuckle asked loudly as usual. In response, there was a boo from all sides, "sorry," this time the former boxer said quietly, he gently looked at the baby, holding the plush kangaroo tightly.

"We will do what we usually do with children," Giotto whispered mysteriously, reaching out to the smallest child. There was a note next to him.

Please, please, take care of them.

Then the names of the children were listed.

"I wonder who their parents are? They are so much like us" Asari asks, picking up little Takeshi in order to better see his face, he instinctively clings to the rain keeper and continues to sleep peacefully, as if it should be.

"It doesn't matter, I don't know how you guys are, but I want to raise from these children worthy people and heirs to Vongola's will," Primo said proudly, now raising his child, let the one who left them regret what he did, "even if he is not my child, I cannot leave him."

"You make hasty and thoughtless decisions, you cannot cope with so many children alone," sighs G, "but I, as your right hand, will help you."

"I can't leave the child on the street," the swordsman says softly, rocking the baby in his arms.

"It will be extremely cool, I will definitely make a good person out of him!" Knuckle whispered loudly, his eyes burning with anticipation, he was incredibly glad, unexpected find.

"Fu-fu-fu, I really need a student. You have to pass on your illusory techniques to someone," the illusionist takes Mukuro in his arms and smiles slyly, "I think Elena will like him."

"Do you even know how to take care of children?" Alaudi asks irritably, "There is nothing to do if I refuse, you will definitely not cope."

"Guys, are you completely crazy? How can you even take care of these babies, they have no place in the mafia," Lampow was definitely not happy with this prospect. The guy could never find a common language with the children, but here he has to somehow live with seven children. He won't stand it.

"Come on, Lampow, it's going to be fun." Knuckle was definitely already inflamed.

"Don't worry, Lampow, we will help you," Asari says, his smile was so wide that it's surprising how he hadn't torn his mouth yet, the swordsman was clearly happy with the manifestation of children, the man shook the child with such care, as if he was afraid that it would crumble from any sudden movement.

"Fu-fu-fu, is it possible that someone chickened out, Lampow is afraid of children?" Demon sneered.

"I'm not afraid of anything," the guardian of the storm said irritably and lifted the calf in his arms, " you see, I'm not afraid. I just don't like kids, that's all."

"So it's settled, these kids are our heirs, true heirs to the Vongola's will," the boss said solemnly.

Then none of them knew what tests awaited them, none of them had ever been a father. But now they have heirs and they will have to learn to be parents.


	2. Sky

Four-year-old Tsuna loved spending time in his father's study more than anything else. In the evening, after eating, if Primo could not attend the supper, he made his way to the office and softly knocked on the large oak door.

"Come in," came Giotto's voice. The boy stood for some time, doubting whether it was worth going in and bothering dad, but every time the door opened and the boy hesitantly looked into the room.

"Hi, dad," the boy hesitates on the threshold, still doubting his actions.

"Hi, mio tesoro *," Giotto says softly and smiles when he sees Tsuna, after a long day at work, it's amazing how much the boy looks like him, even the hair is disheveled, "Come here, Tsu," calls the boss of the Vongola, seeing the uncertainty of his baby. It was not necessary to ask the future heir twice, as soon as the words escaped the blond lips, the boy with caramel eyes was already there.

"What are you doing here, mio tesoro *?" The man asks curiously, sitting the child on his lap and gently stroking his hair.

"I didn't see you today and you didn't come to dinner, I missed you," Sawada mutters, resting his head on the man's shoulder and starting to play with the buttons on Primo's shirt.

"Forgive me, mio tesoro *. I was so busy," Giotto whispers in the ear of his child, hugging him tightly, "tell me how your day, Tsu was?"

"Today I went to the river with Uncle Asari, Uncle G, Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was very fun, we swam a lot and ate ice cream," the boy continued to talk about how he had fun, in fact, the child could chat for hours without stopping, but Giotto did not mind, the opportunity to listen to his baby, after several days of separation, made him more than happy.

"I think I can make amends, mio tesoro, how about we go to the garden?"

"Yes! Yes! I want to go to the garden with you. " Tsuna nodded his head so vigorously that he almost fell off the older man's knees.

"Hush, hush, kid, you almost fell, don't do that anymore," Giotto slightly scolded and got up from the chair, holding his little treasure in his arms.

"Sorry, I was just very happy," the boy put his small hands around the man's neck and pressed himself to Primo's chest, as if afraid that the blond would suddenly disappear.

"Haha, I know, mio tesoro, but am careful from now on. I do not want you to hurt yourself," Giotto kissed Tsuna on the weight and began to stroke the back of the child.

The garden was beautiful in all seasons, but in summer it was especially magnificent. The flowers that Elena loved so much, thanks to Spade, now grew everywhere, the girl took especially careful care of them. Primo lay down on the soft green grass with his arms outstretched; his son lay on his shoulder and began to peer into the endless starry sky.

Tsuna loved to spend time in his father's office, old bookshelves that always fascinated the boy, a shabby leather sofa where Primo Vongola read him all kinds of books, about princes and princesses, about knights and dragons, about good and evil wizards, the future head of the Vongola listened to these stories as bewitched. Sometimes he thought how cool it would be to be a part of such a story.

More than his father's study, Tsuna only loved the garden. When, grasshoppers gnashed just a few meters from him, when Giotto told him fantastic stories about the sun, moon and stars. The boy especially loved when the First spoke about a very distant country in the east, he called it Japan. Sawada had never been there, but for some reason it seemed to him that he had lived in this unusual country all his life, perhaps this is all because of the magical stories of Primo himself and his keepers.

So the child could listen to these stories until he finally fell asleep. It was then that Primo took him in his arms and carried him into the room, saying the same words.

"Sleep well, mio tesoro *," dad will always be there, even if you will not see me. Ti amo, mio tesoro *.

Mio tesoro is my treasure.

Ti amo - I love you.


	3. Rain

Sometimes five-year-old Takeshi had nightmares, and sometimes he just couldn't sleep at night, so the boy sneaked into his father's dojo to watch him train. This fascinated the child, he dreamed of becoming a swordsman, just like Ugetsu when he grew up.

Even now the boy could not fall asleep, he was constantly turning and turning, and eventually he threw off the blanket and pulled the sheet off the mattress. As a result, the future rain decided, as always, to go to his father, usually at this time he was training in the dojo.

Leaving the room and sneaking barefoot in his pajamas through the maze of corridors leading to the Japanese side of the mansion, Takeshi finally made it to the training ground.

The boy carefully opened the sliding door. There Asari practiced strikes; he was so focused on training that he did not even notice the little guest. Yamamoto followed all of his father's movements as if spellbound; the man's movements were so smooth and fast.

Ten minutes later, Takeshi began shifting from foot to foot to keep warm. Probably walking barefoot in winter is not a good idea, but the child did not even pay much attention to such minor discomfort as frost. All his attention was riveted on the blade in the hands of the rain keeper.

It wasn't until another ten minutes later that Ugetsu finally noticed his boy. A faint wrinkle appeared on his face between his eyebrows, as he usually frowned when he was dissatisfied with something. Although Asari was very friendly and calm, this does not mean that he was frivolous about the antics of the children.

Now the man was unhappy that his son was barefoot and in only light pajamas. Although the estate was quite warm, the corridors still became cold at night, so the keepers constantly warned the children not to walk around the house without slippers and socks, Lambo and Gokudera had already managed to get sick, it was not enough for any of the children to catch a cold.

“Come here, piccolo *,” Asari smiled softly and called his son, hiding the blade in a sheath. The boy opened the door a little wider and quickly slipped into the dojo. It was much warmer inside than in the hallway, but Takeshi was still shivering, rubbing his hands and wrapping himself in his pajamas.

“Hi, dad,” the boy smiled innocently in response. The swordsman just shook his head and beckoned his son to him.

“Why aren't you in bed, piccolo*?” The man sat down in a traditional Japanese pose and patted his knees. Yamamoto nodded and fit in the indicated place, now he was completely placed in his father's arms, but in just a few years he would hardly be able to afford such a luxury. The boy put his head on his father's shoulder and wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other rested on Ugetsu's chest, now he looked even more like a baby.

“I couldn’t sleep… Dad tickles…” the child sobbed, laughing loudly and began to wriggle as the swordsman began rubbing his son's feet to warm him up a bit.

“Be patient, you’re to blame, piccolo*” Asari continued, smiling all the while tickling Yamamoto, he always smiled when he heard his boy’s ringing laugh, “that even your friend Kojirou didn’t help?”

“No, dad is enough!” the child laughed. When the man made sure that the child's feet were warm enough to keep him warm, he finally stopped torturing Yamamoto.

“Okay piccolo*, do you want to practice a little before I put you to bed?” Ugetsu asked, stroking his son's dark hair.

“Really, you can?”

“Of course, but a little, I don't want you to look like a sleepy tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” Yamamoto took his wooden sword, dad thought that a real blade was too heavy and dangerous for Takeshi, the boy did not argue, although he really wanted to finally experience what it was like to hold a real weapon in his hands.

For a while they trained, Ugetsu taught his son the correct punches. Until finally the late time began to take up and the child began to nod off.

“It seems it's time for someone to sleep,” smiled the swordsman, taking the wooden blade from his son's hands.

“Uh-huh, but can we stay at the dojo a little longer?” The child asked hopefully. Yamamoto, for some reason, really liked this place; it evoked strange feelings, like old long-forgotten memories.

“Of course, piccolo*,” now Takeshi's head was on his father's lap, and he ran his fingers into the boy's dark hair.

“Dad, play me something, please,” the swordsman nodded, he loved to please children with his music. And now the man took out a flute and began to play an old Japanese melody, his son's favorite melody.

When the future rain was too sleepy to understand what was happening, the keeper lifted him in his arms and headed to the boy's room, hugging the child tightly to him.

The swordsman put his son in bed, wrapping him tightly in a blanket, which for some reason lay on the floor. Also on the floor was a favorite plush toy of a Japanese dog named Kojirou. The child just adored this dog. Ugetsu put his find next to his son and couldn't help laughing quietly as the child hugged Kojirou to him as something very valuable.

“Good night, Dad,” Takeshi muttered sleepily, and besides, his voice was playful with a blanket.

“Good night, piccolo *. Ti amo, piccolo.” Ugetsu ruffled his son's hair for the last time and smiled sadly, “Even if you don’t see me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo is small.  
> Ti amo - I love you.


	4. Hurricane

Five-year-old Gokudera was very hot-tempered, however, like his father, only unlike G, the boy did not control his character so well. Because of this, the boy's best friend, Tsuna, the future boss of the Vongola, often suffered.

This time was no exception, Hayato and Lambo quarreled again and during the fight they pushed Sawada into a small bet in the garden, he landed not very well and injured his leg. The doctor said it was nothing serious, but the younger boy would have to stay in bed for a while.

Now sitting on the bed in his room, he was angry. He was angry with himself, with the bets, with the stupid cow, but most of all he was angry with his stupid character.

“If it weren't for my hot-tempered nature, Tsuna would have been all right,” the boy banged his fist on the pedestal in frustration. It hurt, but it got easier.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gokudera mumbled a quiet "come in" without turning.

“Are you all right, gattino*?” G stood on the threshold, looking anxiously at his ward. In response, the child grunted something unintelligible.

“I know you’re upset, but you don’t have to sulk all day, gattino*,” the red-haired man sat down on the bed next to his son and tried to hug him, but Hayato pulled away. He doesn't deserve comfort, he hurt Tsu.

“Don't call me that, father,” the boy muttered, turning his back to the hurricane keeper.

“You will always be my gattino *, even if you are very many years old. It's not my fault that you look like a sulky little kitten,” G teased. Taking advantage of the fact that the baby turned away from him, the red-haired man threw Gokudera onto the bed and began to tickle mercilessly. The hurricane tried to hold back the bursting laugh, but it didn't last long.

“Dad, that's enough ... Ha-ha, please!” the child sobbed in a high laughing voice.

“Now I'm already a dad? I think you need a little lesson in politeness, young man,” the man chuckled, pulling up his son's shirt to have better access to the boy's ribs.

“It's cold, dad, your hands are cold!” Shivering with laughter, Hayato shouted, writhing on the bed, trying to break free from G's tight grip.

“How about a magic word, gattino*?” The man asked sternly, stopping so that the child could take a breath, but still not loosening his grip.

“Forgive me, forgive me, I shouldn't have been rude to you,” the fair-haired man apologized when he finally caught his breath, hoping that his father would take pity on him and stop the torture.

“That's better, Tsu is worried about you, you ran out of his room so unexpectedly. Do you know it was rude, gattino*?” The man asked, lifting the boy out of bed and straightening his clothes. Hayato lowers his head bashfully.

“It’s my fault that he was in pain,” the child muttered, burying his forehead in his father’s chest, so it became a little easier to endure the guilt, almost as if he was hitting the curbstone with his hand.

“Yes, you’re guilty, but that doesn’t mean I should avoid him, Tsu also feels guilty about your escape. If you want to become your right hand in the future, you must learn to control your temper. In the meantime, start by accepting your mistake, ask for forgiveness from Tsu and Lambo, and most importantly forgive yourself, got it, gattino*?” G ruffled the soft hair of his son, he nodded uncertainly.

“Will you come with me?”

“Of course, gattino *,” the hurricane keeper smiled and lifted the baby in his arms.

“Hey, I can walk myself,” the boy muttered with displeasure, but G ignored his comment, because he knew that deep in his soul his son was quite pleased with his position. Now Gokuder needed comfort so that he could forgive his mistake.

***

The rest of the day went well. Hayato apologized to his friends, Lambo also asked for forgiveness and they reconciled again. The fair-haired man spent most of the day near his friend's bed, although the other children also periodically came, but Gokudera spent the most time with Tsuna, still feeling guilty.

It was only when it was time to sleep that Giotto sent the boy to bed. But the blonde did not want to sleep from the word at all. A slight feeling of guilt still gnawed at the boy from the inside, so he decided to go to the only person who could calm him down, his father.

Approaching G's room, the boy heard the quiet sounds of the piano, for some reason it inspired a feeling of nostalgia. And Hayato knocked firmly on the door, the music immediately stopped.

“Come in,” the man's voice was heard, the child opened the door and stuck his head through the crack. A faint smile appeared on the redhead's face as the man saw the midnight visitor “Hello gattino *.”

“Hi, Dad,” Gokudera began, not knowing as a rule to explain what he wants, so he remained standing in the doorway.

“So what did you want, gattino*?”G already knew exactly what his son wanted, but he wanted to tease Hayato a little, it was a kind of punishment for a small flash in the morning.

“I thought I could stay with you tonight,” the child muttered, looking down at his feet, his whole face red as a tomato.

“I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you very well, gattino *, please repeat it again.”

“Dad, do not mock me! You heard perfectly what I said!” To the outraged cry of the boy, G answered with a light laugh.

“Okay, would you like to play with me a little or do you want me to read to you?” The man asked, fingering the keys on the piano.

“I want to play,” Hayato sat down next to his father and began to play with him. This went on for some time, the sounds of the instrument soothed and pacified the boy, with each pressing of the keys Gokudera more and more fell into a dream.

“It's time for you to sleep, gattino *,” G said when he saw the time on the clock. The blonde nodded weakly and didn't even bother when Gee helped him change into his pajamas.

The hurricane keeper was already preparing to turn off the light when he put the baby to bed, but he was stopped by the sleepy voice of his son.

“Read it to me, please.”

The red-haired man nodded and pulled out an old book of fairy tales from the shelf. The cover had long since faded, the pages had turned yellow and she herself looked tattered. This is not surprising, after all, it was G's favorite children's book, and now it belongs to Hayato.

The keeper lay down next to his son, he curled up into a ball like a real kitten and was half asleep. The man discovered the child's favorite fairy tale and began to read aloud. The velvet voice of his father, calmed Gokudera, and in less than ten minutes the baby was quietly sniffing.

G smiled as he gently stroked his son's silver hair. His smile widened as Hayato hugged his father and fell into a deep sleep.

“Sleep well, gattino. Ti amo, gattino *. You will always be my kitten, do not forget, I love you, more than life,” the man whispered into the top of the boy's head. And kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you too, dad ...” I heard the sleepy answer of the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gattino is a kitten.  
> Ti amo - I love you.


	5. Storm

Lambo, at five years old, was the biggest and most annoying crybaby in the house. Although he tried not to cry in public, he rarely succeeded. But on special occasions, like today, Dumb Cow would hide in a mansion somewhere and sob until he ran out of tears. The only one who could find him at such moments was Lampo. This time was no exception.

“I found you, vitello*,” the guardian of the thunderstorm was standing in one of the many rooms of the Vongola house. Lambo sat on the dusty floor in the shade with his curly head buried in his lap and whimpered softly.

“Not!” the boy sobbed, buried himself even more in his knees, as if trying to disappear.

‘Yes, I found you, vitello*,” Lampo bent down to lift the boy in his arms, the child began to wriggle to slip off the man's arms, but the adult was able to hold him.

“Enough, I can drop you, stupid vitello*,” the green-eyed man said a little irritated, shaking the baby so that he would stop roaring.

“Sorry,” the young storm finally calmed down, although he was still sobbing, the boy’s whole face was in tears and snot. Lampo shook his head and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe the lines of tears. He always carried a handkerchief with him just for such an occasion.

“What happened to you, why did you hide here? The older man asked cautiously, rocking the baby lovingly. At first, he was not happy about his discovery that cancer morning, a few years ago, but now he is too attached to children, especially to the stupid vitello*.”

“This is all stupid Tsu,” the boy complained, his brow furrowed and his lips began to tremble. Tears began to roll out of my eyes again. Lampo looked at Lambo in surprise, usually clashes happened with Gokudera, sometimes with Yamamoto and Ryohei, but more often it was accidental and misunderstanding. There were never any conflicts with little Tsu, the child was too kind and naive, although this did not prevent him from getting into trouble.

“What happened to the two of you?”

“We went to the fantan in the square,” the dark-haired man began embarrassedly, looking at the floor. Lampo only sighed at this.

“How many times do I tell you that you can't walk on the square without adults?” The man asked sternly, raising an eyebrow.

“I persuaded him, he wanted Mukuro or Kei to go with us, because they are the only one who can walk on the square without adults,” he tried to protect his friend and at the same time complain about the injustice.

“Is it worth reminding that these two are older than you and much more responsible, and also that Tsuna is the youngest boy in the family?”

“No,” the boy muttered grimly, looking down.

“Well, what happened at the fantan?”

“There we ran into some older guys and they started pestering us, and they were definitely looking for a fight. Tsuna tried to take me away, but I didn’t listen to him and one of the boys… He…” Lambo paused and began to cry harder than ever.

“Shsh, what happened to you near the fountain? Come on, stop crying, vitello*.” Lampo gently wiped the tears from the boy's face. And he continued to whisper soothing words in the boy's ear.

“One of the older guys tried to hit me, but Tsu closed me and the blow hit him,” Lambo's voice broke into a scream in the last words.

‘God, stupid vitello*, when will you finally understand that your actions also affect your environment,” the adult sighed, hugging the child to himself, rubbing his back, “So, what happened then and what upset you so?”

“But Mukuro came, he saved us with his illusions, he was so angry with those guys and he was upset because I got Tsu into trouble.”

“So it upset you that Mukuro was angry with you?” the kid shook his head weakly, clutching the green-eyed shirt in small cakes.

“Mukuro helped Tsu and took him to Uncle Nakul, and I couldn't even help him. Worst of all, before Mukuro took Tsu home, Tsu asked me if I was okay. I got so angry with him that I said some unpleasant words.”

“Why are you angry with him, vitello*?”

“Because, instead of worrying about himself, he worries about me, I'm older than him, I should save him, not get him into trouble,” the boy explained, he almost stopped crying, only sobbed occasionally, now he was angry ...

“Understand, vitello *, Tsu is the future of the Vongola, just like you, but Tsu is the boss, his duty to protect you and the entire Vongola ...”

“But Tsu is the smallest among us, he cannot do it alone,” the kid interrupted indignantly.

“Yes, Tsuna Junior, that's why you have to protect him. You don't need to become a keeper for this, just be a good brother for him.” Lambo nodded weakly and rested his head on the green-eyed shoulder.

“I'll try,” the boy whispered.

“That's great, how about going to the candy store?”

“Yes, yes, yes, confectionery!” the boy immediately perked up, he simply adored sweets, as well as Lampo, “We will buy for Tsu his favorite sweets.”

“Okay, okay, just don’t tell Uncle G, otherwise he will again say that I shouldn’t pamper you, all the more before dinner,” the older man winked conspiratorially and smiled when the younger vigorously nodded his head.  
“I will not tell anyone anything, but we must definitely buy Tsu sweets, he loves caramels, I also like caramels,” the kid began to chatter when they walked along a small street. Now the dark-haired boy was sitting on Lampo's neck.

“Is it because Tsuna looks like caramel?”

“Yes. Not! Stupid Lampo, you ask stupid questions.” Out of anger at the man, Lambo hit him on the head with his small fists. The man gave a low yip, but did not stop laughing.

“Okay, excuse me, vitello *, how about a chocolate cake as an apology?”

“Of course!” the boy cried out joyfully, almost fell off Lampo's neck.

“Careful, silly vitello*, I don't want to fall and start roaring again.”

“I don’t cry, I never cry,” the child frowned and again hit his guardian on the head.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Lambo simply rolled his eyes.

***

Lambo made up with Tsu and Mukuro. The brown-haired man especially liked a small conciliatory gift from a boy in a cow costume. Everything finally became the same until evening came.

“It's time for you to sleep, vitello *,” says the man, entering the room Lambo, he happily rode on the bed with his favorite toy, a teddy bull.

“I dont want to sleep.”

“You really ate too much sweets,” the green-eyed sigh, trying to catch the boy who was galloping around the room.

“No, no, let me go, I don’t want to sleep,” the child screamed with all his might, trying to break free from the man’s strong grip.

“I won't let go,” Lampo answered calmly, knowing full well that the baby would soon get tired. And so it happened, after a few more minutes of screaming and fighting, the boy simply relaxed and slowly began to fall asleep.

“Good night, vitello *. Ti amo, vitello*. ” Lampo muttered into Lambo's dark curls as he lay next to him on the bed.

“Me too,” the kid answered in a sleepy whisper, “Thank you, for everything.”

“It's my pleasure. Remember, I will always help you, even if you don’t see me, I will be there, I promise,” the green-eyed smiled sadly and softly kissed the child on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vitello is a calf.  
> Ti amo - I love you.


End file.
